


And If You Take My Hand

by shmorgas



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Foul Language, Friendship, Kamikaze Remix, M/M, Musicals, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-19 06:54:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14231721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shmorgas/pseuds/shmorgas
Summary: Dylan is willing to do anything to make this #superhusbands wedding happen but he is very tired of all the emotional musical numbers he's forced to go through.





	And If You Take My Hand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LottieAnna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LottieAnna/gifts).
  * Inspired by [five, six, seven, eight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11494335) by [lotts (LottieAnna)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LottieAnna/pseuds/lotts). 



> This has been a fun but great challenge to do! Thank you Lottie for writing the original fic, it was freaking amazing and I hope that this remix does this justice. 
> 
> I want to thank L and M for beta comments and B for tolerating all my freakouts.

Dylan has been a part of six different numbers about the wedding and there are still two weeks until the actual ceremony. Mikey better love him for being the best man to this nonsense. 

The first was actually very sweet as Mikey was browsing for a ring and singing about how much he and Nater love each other, how it’s going to work even though everyone thinks they’re too young. But a showing of commitment! Dylan sang some of the harmony and was moved to tears. That was then; this is now. A song about picking out the wedding suit is not as great as you think.

Like yeah, Dylan knows that as the best man he has responsibilities to Mikey and he has to give a shit. A musical on a wedding is usually considered a blessing but all it does to Dylan is make this hole inside him grow and grow. That hole gets worse when Mikey tells him some of the wedding guests.

“What do you mean Mitch is bringing a date?” Dylan yells and he can’t help it. That hole? It might be Mitch-sized, he can’t confirm.

“Don’t be so loud. Mitch is bringing Auston, I’m letting you know now rather than have you be surprised about it,” Mikey says, and Dylan wants to punch him in the face. 

“And two weeks before the date is the best time to tell me?” he demands. Mikey at least has the gall to look a little sheepish.

“I kinda forgot about it until Nate and I were making placement cards,” he admits.

“You lousy motherfucker,” Dylan snaps because he literally cannot with him anymore.

“Hey-” Mikey starts but he’s cut off.

“How could you do this to me?” is meant to be a yell but instead it’s a lyric and I guess they’re doing this shit now. At least this song is a great fucking break from all the sap and love songs they’ve been stuck in. Granted, Dylan screaming about how over he is with Mikey and Nater’s love story is definitely not best man material but this about Mitch really.

It’s always about Mitch.

Which is definitely a point that Mikey throws back into his face for the next verse and a half. The song is filled with rage and it’s such a change from all the sugar that Dylan is about to get on his knees and praise God. The number ends with the both of them screaming for real with no melody and stomping off.

\--------------------

It wouldn’t hurt so much if Dylan had never had a taste of what dating Mitch would be like. He’s not talking about the way Mitch sorta-dates all of his friends, hugging and hanging off of them, casually bringing them into his orbit. He’s talking about Mitch really dating someone, knowing what it felt to have his hand on his face, what his kisses felt like, the intimacy of pressing their bodies together. Dylan remembers how Mitch laughs in bed, the crooked teeth and crooked grin, and he fucking hurts when he touches those memories.

He feels justified yelling at Mikey about not warning him earlier, because he needs to get this wedding right. This is a sabotage of being the best, best man he can be. 

“It really isn’t, Stromer,” Connor tells him. They’re face-timing and they both have blankets over their heads, like they aren’t separated by country borders and media obligations. 

“Davo,” Dylan definitely does not whine at him.

“Dylan, trying to make sure that you are emotionally capable of handling your ex is not the job of the groom,” he says.

“The groom needs to get his shit together,” Dylan mutters darkly.

“That’s your job as the best man and then it’ll be Nater’s job as his husband,” Connor says.

“Stop being so logical about this.”

Connor rolls his eyes and Dylan misses him. He sighs and to his absolute horror, the sentiment of missing his best friend turns into a song. Connor would be laughing his ass off but he also is horrified to find that he’s joining in as well. 

The one good thing is that the motif of the song (or is it metaphor) is otters. They actually both get a little teary as the last note hangs in the air.

“You’re my forever otter, bro,” Connor cries.

“Bro,” Dylan cries back.

They end the night like that, trying to otter hand hold while thousands of miles apart.

\--------------------

Mikey calls the next morning to apologize, a true sign of atonement since Mikey hates calling, which leads into an apology circle as Dylan points out his own faults and now they’re apologizing for that one time when they were eleven and laughed at each other’s boners.

“Are you going to be alright?” he asks, implication in every word.

“I’m here to make sure you and Nater have a great night. I will contain my issues for this night because - shit dude, this is the beginning of your life,” Dylan answers. 

Happily, there’s no song to accompany his promise.

\--------------------

The wedding however, has two group numbers very early in the morning and Dylan is trying not to cringe. All of Mikey and Nater’s older family members are saying how blessed this marriage is because of all the singing. Dylan is frankly tired and is going to lose his voice before he can even give a best man speech. Surprisingly, Mikey gets more and more anxious with every note that comes out of the wedding party’s mouths. He bolts at the end of the last song.

Dylan follows him into the garden of the venue hall and it’s pretty sweet, but easy to get lost in.

“Clouder,” he calls out. He gets no answer but eventually finds him near a water fountain, stressing the fuck out.

“Dude, running off on the day of your wedding isn’t a good look,” Dylan says.

“I fucking know that,” Mikey hisses and this is such a far away picture from the ideal happy groom that should be going on right now.

“Deep breaths Michael, come on,” Dylan says, hands soft when touching Mikey’s shoulder. Mikey complies and his shoulders sink down from where they were around his ears.

“All this singing, about how fucking happy and great this is, like that’s not what a lasting marriage is,” he says. “Marriages are marrying your best friend, and feeling like the world is better and more perfect with them, but it can’t be all that. It just fucking can’t, and I’m freaking the fuck out that all of the feelings that make us burst out into song are just generally positive.”

“Okay, fair on the whole marriage is not a cakewalk part, but the last part is complete bullshit. Weddings, public declarations of love, give you the feelings that causes the spontaneous singing. Having that is fine! You’re not, like, taking the past two weeks as the norm, you know? You and Nater are going to crush this whole marriage because you know what you’re both getting into. The songs are bullshit, but your commitment to each other isn’t.”

Mikey is tearing up by the end of Dylan’s impromptu speech and Dylan is catching those feels. 

“Thank you Dylan,” he says and they hug it out. 

“Let’s get you married, with #superbuddies style.” 

\--------------------

The ceremony is beautiful and Nater’s vows are pretty much the nicest words any cismale hockey player has ever said to his spouse.

“To call you my other half is to dismiss everything you are. You, Michael, are my partner, my liney, the man who made me fall for him as he flipped his hair and insisted that everything was going to be okay. I love you and I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you. #superhusbands for life.”

Out of the corner of his eye, Dylan sees Connor weeping with Mitch while Auston looks fondly exasperated. There’s no room in Dylan’s heart for pain while Mikey and Nater share their first kiss as husbands. Someone plays this ridiculous song, as in an actual song produced by DJ Khaled, and they dance down the aisle and out the door. 

The crowd gathers outside to wish the best to the happy couple before they all split to head to the open bar. In the crowd, Dylan is getting shuffled to follow the wedding party to take photos when he suddenly catches the eyes of Mitch. All becomes hush in his ears and he prays to god, the devil, all the small gods in between that this doesn’t turn into a song because Mitch is smiling at him. 

Nater’s gentle tug at his elbow is what saves him from having to make any of this about his feelings. 

\--------------------

The need to sing dies down somewhere as Dylan goes to find the paper that holds his best man speech. He stands up and feels ridiculous as he does that fucking glass and knife thing. There’s some not safe for wedding yells and hollars from the hockey players. 

“Shut the fuck up, I wanna hear Stromer’s speech!” Mikey yells. Everyone laughs and Nater kisses him.

“Thank you, Clouder,” Dylan says with an eye-roll. 

“Speech!” Mitch yells and Dylan’s heart skips. 

“I almost want to ask Nater to do this but that defeats the entire purpose of me being in the wedding party,” he opens and like he predicted, the audience laughs. Connor smiles knowingly because he’s been listening to all of the times Dylan has practiced this speech. “But it turns out that using your childhood best friend as a best man is also a great idea.” More laughter.

“When Mikey first told me that he was going to propose to Nate, all I could think was ‘about time.’ I know that getting engaged at almost twenty is not what anyone really expected for these two, but the truth that if you know who you love, why waste time fucking around with that?”

Some older family members wince a little over the cursing but what else could they expect. Dylan starts to say his next part but it transforms into a lyric. For once, he’s not embarrassed by this.

“Love when found/brings all the good together/like the perfect sync of a goal/congrats again to these two/forever lineys/forever husbands,” he sings.

The applause is a little overzealous, but he’s ok with it right now. Mikey and Nater kiss and Dylan puts the paper into his breast pocket. He takes the glass of champagne and walks out into the garden. He’s letting the universe flow through him for the first time in his entire life and it’s a good feeling.

“Hey,” a voice says and he knows that sound intimately. He turns around to see Mitch, same crooked smile and not so crooked teeth. He can’t help but smile back a little.

“Hey,” he says. 

“Can I join? Don’t wanna fuck with what vibe you have going on here,” Mitch says, turning his shoulder back into the party. He has a glass of champagne in his hand.

“No, stay, please? Walk through the garden with me?” Dylan asks and his voice is eager to his own ear. 

“Yeah, duh,” Mitch says and they set off, going back to the fountain. For a while, the distant sounds of water moving and the party in the venue are what fills the space between them. 

“To the #superhusbands,” Mitch toasts.

“To love,” Dylan toasts back. They clink glasses and drink.

“Love been on your mind lately?” Mitch asks after they place their glasses down. 

“Always is,” Dylan laughs, taking his hand to scratch the back of his head. Mitch is strangely serious but soft, all at once. 

“Yeah?” he whispers.

“Yeah,” Dylan whispers back.

Another song starts, the same soft melody from the speech and it feels like its in time with the beating of their hearts.

“Do you want-” Mitch sings.

“Always-” Dylan sings over him.

“Can I be brave for you/if you meet my hand/and say you still-”

Mitch can’t finish his verse because Dylan is leaning in and planting the softest kiss, the kiss he’s been meaning to share with Mitch, on his beautiful face. Mitch smiles so wide into this kiss, and they spend a few moments, making out and relearning the planes of their faces. 

“Start again?” Mitch asks in between their kisses. 

“Yes,” Dylan answers. It’s a promise that’s sweeter than any other vow made this day. It’s a beginning again. 

**Author's Note:**

> -The finale song is when they send Mikey and Nater off to the honeymoon.  
> -Auston was invited by Mitch to be buddy dates because they are both pining over different guys. While Mitch is getting back with his true love, Auston is being sad about Willy and Kasperi. He has yet to figure out that poly is a thing he should explore but that's another musical.  
> -I honestly have no idea who would be Nater's best man so please use your imagination on that.  
> -Mitch had a song but nobody knew it considering it was being sung over the wedding invitation. It is called "How do you move on (From a Raccoon Boy)" which is a loving remix of the original Raccoon Boy from five, six, seven, eight.  
> -This story was going to be more about Ditch but it turned into the great friendship of Dylan and Mikey. I'm absolutely ok with this.
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed and bye!


End file.
